Frills & Fluff
by CoOkIismeRamblings
Summary: Corrin is kind of a klutz. Forrest is a bit more put together. Both are a tad gay. This'll go well. (Showcasing many other ships I like, a chapter dedicated to each.) ((Rated T for language and IMPLIED sexual content.)) (((Art /soon to be made/ commissioned to scribbly-z-raid.)))
1. Awakening

"Onii-chan!"

 _Wait, what?_ I was pretty sure that wasn't right. _The fu-_

"Big brother, wake up!"

 _That makes more sense,_ I thought. Even before my eyes fluttered open, I began trying to figure out where I was. _I know that voice. Okay, so I know two people it could be. Either Elise, or Sakura._ I wasn't in danger, so that was nice to know. _I can hear birds singing, so it's probably daytime._

"...Corrin, are you okay?", she asked concernedly.

"Quiet down, whichever sister is here. I'm thinking." The mystery sibling muttered in response. I squinted and continued pondering. _I feel pressure on top of me. Possibly a blanket. Maybe, ...ropes?! I'm in more danger than I th-_ My original assumption was right. _These are blankets._ I'm not gonna lie to you. I was kind of a dumbass back then.

"C-corrin, you're kinda making me nervous…" Her voice started to sound tearful. I may have been dumb, but I wasn't heartless. My eyes burst open and I looked around.

 _Oh. I'm in the treehouse. Idiot._

"Oh th-thank goodness," the mystery sibling gasped, turning out to be Sakura. That was obvious. She was sitting at the foot of her bed, nudging my blanketed feet. "A-are you alright?" She's always been so timid. I hadn't known her for especially long or that well at that point, so I was often surprised by her reclusive nature.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I'm fine," I hastily apologized. "Thank you for your concern though. What do you need?" Sakura fidgeted with her white robe, and sighed.

"...All the royals have been c-called to the war room. I got up and ready before everyone, and I was t-told to inform the others," she said, straightening and folding her mantle.

My brow furrowed instinctively, and I cocked my head.

"Do you have any idea as of why?" I questioned. The war room wasn't used altogether that much. The enemies we fought were mysterious and intangible, so there wasn't much use for strategy. By now, it was somewhat of an extended pantry for the staff. The most recent time it had been used, if you could even call it recent, was to discuss housing for the royals within the realm.

"...They kept it kinda vague," Sakura continued, "All they said w-was that there's something called a 'Deeprealm.' They wouldn't s-say anything else…" Sakura stood up, and I realized she appeared a tad more uncomfortable than usual.

"Is... Something wrong?" I noticed she looked more red than usual, even regarding her hair. Sakura's eye's widened, and she looked away.

"...It's just… You aren't exactly d-dressed…" She glanced down at me, and I then remembered that all I had on was a thin blanket from the waist down. Then it was my turn to stutter.

"Oh! Uh. Yea. S-sorry," I babbled, pulling the sheet up to my neck. Sakura stood up, and aimed herself towards the exit.

"W-we have to be there in half an hour. Please show up… They s-said they need your judgement…" I nodded shyly, and watched Sakura hurriedly leave the room. Once I couldn't hear her quickened footsteps going down the stairwell, I jumped up and shut my door.

 _We need locks here._ I walked over to my dressers and began to rummage. _I don't know why they made my armor have so many goddamn bells and whistles,_ I grimaced. _It's like they want me to have time to monologue while putting it on._

That was one of the first nights I had spent in the treehouse. Up until then, I had just slept in the shared barracks with everyone else. That ended once Camilla started scheming with Ryoma, and they decided that "Your safety as leader is paramount."

I thought they were making too big a deal of it, but in the end they melded me a lofty cabin with their Dragon Veins, and that was that. (Neither of them has confirmed nor denied staking out to make sure I stayed in the treehouse at first.) It's felt quite egotistical, considering even the crown prince's only had a slightly larger room.

After I had fastened the last of my ridiculous extremities, I sat down and studied my new room. I had no say in decoration at the time, the room just being forged into existence.

 _It's so… Red. Ryoma must have decided that._ The furnishings were quite nice, but a bit scarce. The designs were distinctly Nohrian. Camilla probably wanted me to feel at home. I had to thank her for that. I don't know who decided to put all the perishable food just on a shelf out in the open, but they most likely just weren't thinking. _We have ice magic for God's sake._

I was grateful for the bookshelves. Reading took up a great deal of time back at the keep, and it was nice to have a familiar comfort. Decorating the walls, there were some pieces that could only have come from Ryoma. Traditional oni and tengu masks were put in a line above my bed. _Actually kinda creepy big bro. Kinda creepy._ Lastly, there was a detailed tapestry above the shelves, depicting a soaring dragon. _Some dragons don't have legs? What am I?_ The tapestry was signed as a 'Kagero.' _She paints? I'll have to ask h-_

Cutting my stylistic judgement short, an Ember Tome was repeatedly fired into the sky, signifying the time. You work with what you have.

 _Ten bursts...? "_ Wait, it's already ten?!" I blurted out, scrambling from my chair. I ran out the door, hoping I could still make it on time.

 _This astral stuff is kinda getting old..._

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! This is my first fic, but I have had writing experience in the past.**_

 _ **I feel like I should clarify again that this is isn't M!Corrin/Sakura… ;w; She's just a shy and awkward character, and this seemed to apply. Don't worry, no hetero. lmao**_


	2. The Meeting

The realms grounds were a bit more quiet than usual. Sure, there was still the ambient clamor of idle chatter, dummies being beaten, and the sharpening of blades, but something was missing. The royals always seemed to stand a bit taller than the rest; that obviously being a matter of prestige for some of the royals, not height.

"Wait, where even is the war room?" I said aloud. The last time I had been the-wait, I already said that. You get the gist. Bad memory. Moving on. The weather seemed nice enough. No clouds at all. If I wasn't on the way to a meeting, I'd have probably stuck around and enjoyed it. _Oh well. Someone here probably knows. Hmm._

Following the sound of clashing weapons, I jogged over to the training grounds. Effie was grimacing and lifting weights by the tent's entrance. _God's, that's nearly triple my weight!_ Benny sat by the neighboring wall, a handful of tulip bulbs in one glove, and a spade in the other. _D-digging flowers out of the ground before they've bloomed?! He's so intimidating._ Lastly, there was Laslow, shakily drawing an arrow onto the string of a bow.

"Hey Laslow," I called out. "You don't look so good. Are you okay?" The ashen-haired merc jumped, letting out a yell as he let his arrow loose downward, only a hair's-length from his feet.

"...Oh. Greetings Lord C-corrin! I see you've found me training. I strive to serve you milord," Laslow blurted out, his face reddening. "What can I do for your lordship?" I laughed and made a thespian bow.

"I thought I told you to cut it with the formalities. It seems too fake," I protested. "Since when have you used a bow, any how?" It wasn't a weapon I'd seen him wield before, which was supported by his lack of apparent training.

"I was simply trying to further my expertise on the field! An old man had handed me a strange golden ornament when I was out on the town just yesterday, and he told me to take up the bow. Their gesture was strange, but it was compelling," Laslow explained. "Is there anything you need, milord?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you for reminding me. Do you by any chance know where the war room is located?" I inquired. Laslow raised his eyebrow.

"Excuse my asking sir, but wouldn't you be the one to ask?" Laslow squinted at me.

"I suppose that does make sense," I confessed. "I have no excuse. I really do need to get there though. Do you know?"

"All I know is that it's west of the throne room. I won't keep you any longer," Laslow said, slowly re-stringing his bow.

"That's the wrong end of the arrow Laslow."

"Ah. So it is." Laslow said nervously.

"Well, good luck with your aim."

"Good luck to you as well Lord Corrin. I hope the meeting goes well."

I waved to Laslow and ran off to where he had directed me. _I think I'll stay a bit away from him next skirmish._ The training grounds were set up nearest to the merchant's circle, which was not that far from the throne. Not much time at all spent running. The fact that we even had a throne was strange. We have two crown princes, but a lesser royal treated as leader. I didn't even want a throne. I wasn't about to tell Lilith that however. She worked so hard to make the realm, and I wouldn't want to make her feel bad.

As I ran through the thrones west gateway, my memory of the area picked up and I only ran down the wrong hallway once. Okay, twice. No more though. The farther the castles wings got from the realms core, the more confusing they got. The main fields were fairly straightforward and organized, seeing as they were all melded en masse by Lilith, but the castle was different. The halls were haphazardly modified via dragon veins whenever it was needed, be it a new armory here or a pantry there. Almost no rhyme or reason.

It occurred to me as I ran that I was just on my way to a meeting, and my full set of armor was unnecessary. Panting heavily, I wished that I had remembered that before I made another wrong turn. Sorry, three times. That was it, I swear. It was probably poor judgement on my part to let Elise have free reign there as well, as the hallways grew more winding and extensive; ending in dead-ends and stairwells to nowhere. She sure likes to play the trickster. At least she made hide-and-seek a bit more fascinating.

I heard a murmuring coming from around the corner. I mean the next corner. Through that doorway. Leo has been trying to go back and correct the labyrinth here, but it's gotten so extensive that any attempts are fruitless. Finally, after a few more pointless doorways, I arrived at the war room entrance. Inside, a dull roar was audible.

"-tell us what's going on, Xander," an irritated voice spoke up through the door. "I can't be bothered to just wait around for nothing." That sounds like Takumi.

"Mi-Mi, we're just waiting on Corrin. Chill for a minute."

 _Is that Izana,_ I wondered. _He is royalty I suppose. Huh._ I sighed aloud, and pushed open the door.

* * *

The word to describe the room most was cramped. A great deal of the room was filled with shelves, repurposing the room into a pantry. What wasn't crammed with food was crammed with royalty. A large round table took up the center, with the royals ringing the edge. Upon its creation, the room's occupants could have sat easily, but with the new renovations, seating was a bit more stressed.

"Welcome brothe-" exclaimed both Ryoma

"Welcome brothe-" and Xander at once. Ryoma sat down, and let Xander make his introduction. "Welcome," he said, clearing his throat. "We have been waiting for you, you know." My face reddened and I quickly took my seat next to Azura and Elise.

"W-well, you know how the halls are here," I muttered. Azura gave me a sympathetic glance, while Elise only giggled.

"That may be true, but we've grown tired waiting Corrin. Timeliness is befitting of royalty." Xander crossed his arms.

"You yourself said this wasn't too important Xander," Hinoka said, cutting him off. "Don't make him feel bad for getting lost. You yourself had to backtrack a few times on the way here, if you remember." Ryoma chuckled, while Camilla laughed outright.

"She's got you there brother. I do recall a certain prince having to run to catch up more than a few times," Camilla teased. Xander looked aside, clearing his throat.

No one in the room actually seemed irritated for my lateness, save Takumi. His irritation didn't seem to stem from me however. Everyone did indeed have their own seat, even with the room's state, but you wouldn't think so with Izana. The Izumon archduke had his seat pulled close enough that he was practically on the Hoshidan's lap.

Takumi's face was reddened, glancing over at Izana every so often, who was smirking and staring, equally red. If you saw Takumi walking around camp, Izana was usually not far behind. No one quite knew why he fawned over the prince so much, but he never showed any ill intentions, so it wasn't questioned much. That doesn't mean it wasn't made fun of. Playfully of course.

"Jeez Takumi," Leo snickered. "It's good to know how affectionate the Hoshidan's are, but you don't need to brag. Get a room." As Leo spoke, the coalescing royals across the table had two similar yet distinct reactions; Takumi's frown increased while Izana's smile grew borderline ribald, both of their blushes deepening regardless.

"Aww Mi-Mi," the archduke urged. "Could we get a room away from here?" Takumi's instant response was to start yelling and storm off, sending a bolt from Fujin Yumi sailing into a loaf of bread upon the shelves. Izana cackled and followed suit, leaving the meeting two members less. The room by this point had all but forgotten about my late entrance, everyone at least suppressing a smile. Except for Xander. Xander had his his face in his palm, slowly shaking his head, blonde strands falling in front of his eyes.

"...Why does something like this happen any time we do anything?" Xander said, slumping down slightly in his chair. He wasn't wrong. The last meeting had Elise riding in on Odin's shoulders, giggling about the 'darkness of her soul,' only to trip and buckle the center table, causing Sakura to break down. "I don't know why we can't take anything seriously here," Xander continued, adjusting himself in his seat. Before that, in response to being startled by Hinoka behind him, Leo's Brynhildr misfired and sprouted saplings from every wall. Very few times had a meeting gone with no strange occurrences.

"Everyone! Settle down!" Ryoma barked, looming over the room. "Have respect for Prince Xander! Corrin just arrived, so we can begin." Ryoma crossed his arms and sat down, his words eliciting a shared silence across the room. "Xander. Please take the floor."

"Thank you Ryoma," Xander sighed, brushing stray hair out of his view. "I wish both of our families could be a bit more like you," he said, earning an eye-rolling from Leo, and a frown from Hinoka. "Now, as you know we're here to talk about Deeprealms. Before I sa-Yes Elise, I'll explain. Now, before I say anything, I want all of you to promise to say nothing till I'm done. Okay?" The room nodded as one. "Okay. You know the castle we reside in is a part of the Astral Realm, correct? Yes? It's very similar. Here time is slowed in relative to the outside so we have time to prepare amidst a war. The Deeprealms are also of astral origin. They're pockets in space much like here. The warping of time is similar as well, but much more drastic. Two day's outside of the realms equates to a whole year within. So, you're probably wondering why we need a place like this. Well, we need a place for young children to dev-"

"Who had sex?" Camilla interrupted. "Someone did. No use beating around the bush, brother." Xander scowled while the rest of the room and I looked at Camilla in shock. Quite conspicuously, Azura and Ryoma both turned their heads away from the accuser. "You did it with the lobster, Azura?! And you're expecting? Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Camilla leapt around the table, subsequently smothering her half-sister. The two guilty parties face's reddened, Azura choosing to speak up.

"W-well, I'd put it bit more tastefully, but yes. Me and Ryoma are expecting twins," Azura said, loosening herself from her sister's embrace.

"We got a clairvoyant in town to determine it," Ryoma added. "Two bo-OOF" Camilla shifted her attention and squeezed the Hoshidan prince as well, carefully evading his spined plating. "We tried to get Nyx to do it, but we couldn't find her. She's wandered off before, so I'm fairly sure she's fine." The tense atmosphere in the room was lessened, replaced by congratulation to the expecting couple. Even Xander, as he was trying to regain control of the room, still smiled and patted Ryoma's shoulder.

"If you went to an auger," I said. "Did you learn anything about the kids?"  
"Blue."

"Spears," Ryoma and Azura said, respectively. "That's all we got."

"Listen everyone! I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just have to add a few more things." Xander stood up, and everyone took their seats. "As said, there is a time difference. These two will be taking a four day leave. One day trip there and back, and two days inside. Ryoma's retainer's will be going with them as well. The Deeprealms will be marked on the maps so as not to wander inside unintentionally. Is everything clear? Good." Xander said, pushing his chair to the table. "You may all go about your daily business. Meeting adjourned." Everyone stood, bustling with a combination of confusement and excitement.

"Hinoka," Ryoma called out. "Can you go run the news to Takumi? I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but he should know where we are." Ryoma shook his head, sitting back down. Azura sat as well, leaning up against the prince.

"Got it brother," Hinoka said. "Corrin, you wanna come help? I could use the company."

"Yea, sure." I ran over to join her, and walked together out of the war room. "I'm still a bit shocked. I wouldn't have expected them together." Hinoka shrugged, peering down a winding corridor.

"They were together for a while before you showed up. We weren't sure what happened, but they broke up. Azura still showed up for meetings, but it was tense." Hinoka decided on a doorway, and we continued on. "I honestly think he was just relieved to see her safe when we joined you. Must have rekindled something. Who knows." Realizing the door we chose was wrong, we doubled back and went from there.

"Gods, it's confusing in here," I said, looking upon a window inset in the wall, showing nothing but brick. "That is interesting though. All of this astral stuff is strange."

"Pretty much. Saaayyyy," Hinoka said, smirking. "Is there anyone you wanna have a Deeprealm made for? I've seen you looking at Mozu." My face reddened and I frowned, prompting a laugh from the pegasus rider.

"I did like her at one point, I'll give you that. She's cute. But she likes Xander. She said so herself. We're just friends." I looked at my feet and picked up the pace. Hinoka only laughed harder.

"Okay lover-boy. If you say so," She snickered. "Wait, what about Keaton? I saw you looking him over during training. I can see the appeal."

"Gods! Just lay off it," I pleaded. "He doesn't even like guys."

"Fine, fine. Look there's the exit. Let's get Takumi."

"He's probably still getting pestered by Izana."

"Heh, true. C'mon."

Hinoka did raise a good question though.

 _What's gonna happen after the war?_

* * *

 _ **So yea. The chapter's from now will probably be about this long from here on in, give or take a page. Also, every two chapters or so, I'll have a little intermission, that being one or two tiny little excerpts of other ships. Next up is Rinkah/Hinoka and Elise/Odin.**_


	3. Intermission 1

Two sat by the shore of the amber spring, leaning against a nearby acacia tree. The Nohrians were occasionally taken aback by all of the Hoshidan influences put into the realm, but the Hoshidans felt at home. The Beast Tribes couldn't care less, as long as they had a place to sleep. The Wind, Ice, and Fire Tribes felt a bit misplaced however. The realm was lush and flat, the weather was generally temperate, and there was no divine worship of any non-draconic deities; respectively alienating the elementalists.

Hinoka sat cross legged behind Rinkah, smoothing out her white hair. The tribalist was usually avoidant of the Hoshidans; they were a talkative bunch, and she needed peace and quiet. If she wasn't training, she was relaxing by the mineral pool. Oddly, Hinoka didn't bother her like the others did.

"Why are you touching my hair again?" Rinkah said, her eyes closed, resting back against Hinoka.

"I want to try braiding it. It's such a pretty color," Hinoka explained, combing the snowy locks through her fingers. It definitely needed combing. Between being stuck under a headdress all day, and residing on the head of someone not too keen on water to begin with, it had become mildly matted. "It just needs a bit of fixing, that's all."

"Isn't it too short?" Rinkah asked. Her homeland didn't prioritize physical appearance, so she wasn't knowledged in such things.

"No, no, it's long enough. I do Takumi's and Ryoma's, but their hair is so long. I wanna try with short hair," Hinoka said. "What to do though?"

"This is strange. Couldn't you just do it to yourself?" Rinkah leaned her head backwards and upside down to look judge Hinoka's hair. "Yours is longer than mine even."

"Heh. That's true. I just think my own looks better down. Also, I think you'd look really cute with yours up," Hinoka exclaimed coyly. Rinkah felt her own face growing hotter and smirked, quickly looking back down.

"Well, whatever you say princess. Do what you will." Rinkah laughed and closed her eyes, dipping her feet in the water.

"I bet you'd look cute with pigtails."

"You wish to attach swine to me?" Rinkah chuckled, pondering what kind of hair involved pigs. Hinoka laughed along with her, removing a hair tie from her teeth.

"No silly. It's like two little ponytails," Hinoka said, drawing the recently untangled hair up in her hands.

"Now you want horses on me? I'm not sure what to think of this."

"No, a ponytail is-" Rinkah laughed and splashed water from spring into the air.

"I know what they are Hinoka! I was kidding you!" Rinkah burst out laughing as Hinoka shielded herself from the spray. "Do whatever you want," the tribeswoman sighed contentedly, nuzzling back up against the princess. "I'll just be here." Hinoka went back to doing up her hair.

"You know," Hinoka chirped, "Some people here actually think that we're a couple." Hinoka smirked, pausing her work to look down at Rinkah's face.

"T-that's absurd! Why would anyone say that? Most people here don't even know my name."

"That's just ridiculous," Hinoka insisted sternly. "You're from a foreign tribe. People respect you. Not to mention how skilled you are in battle. We look up to you." Hinoka leaned back and looked up at the clear sky through the rustling branches overhead. "They think we're together cause you spend so much time with me."

"That d-doesn't mean anything!" Rinkah could feel her face grow more flushed. She was lucky no one else was around, as far as she knew.

"Well, they do have a point. You treat everyone else so coldly. It's a strange contrast." With Hinoka looking up, her face wasn't visible from where Rinkah lay. No way of seeing the blooming blush on the princess's face. "That's just silly hearsay, right?"

"Y-yea. Crazy…" Rinkah looked back down, and stared out over the spring at the training grounds. _Oh hell. There are other people out here. She can't say a word of this._

"Rumors aside, I do appreciate your friendship," Hinoka confessed. "I can't thank you enough for keeping me company through this war. However, I can't say I understand why it's me you confide in." The war had been waged more than two months prior, and the two had been each other's confidantes throughout. "Not to say that I don't enjoy our time." Rinkah drew a long breath.

"Can I be honest with you, Hinoka?" Rinkah glanced up to see the royal's grinning visage.

"Always."

"Well, it sounds kinda funny, but I was drawn to you because of your hair. You see the hair on my headpiece over there? In the Flame Tribe, we aspire to resemble the Flaming God's beauty. That's what the brands on my cheeks are. I was told when I was young that I was destined to become incredibly strong, as my head looked white hot." As she spoke, she reached up and felt the braid in progress. "Regardless, I drifted to you because you resembled the resembled the symbols we revere; flaming hair, strength in battle, and relentless speed. I won't lie. I almost thought you were the God's incarnate when I met you." Rinkah sighed, and opened her eyes. "I probably sound childish." Hinoka quickly looked away to hide her face, which was rapidly approaching the same shade as her hair.

"No! I'm flattered. I'm surprised you would think so highly of me." Hinoka smirked. "Well, now I know why the whole camp thinks we're together." Rinkah swore that she was boiling the water around her feet.

"W-why don't you finish the braid? I wanna see it done." Hinoka giggled and looked back down.

"Well, whatever you say princess," she lilted, mirroring the tribalists previous jab.

The wind whispered through the trees and across the fields, fluttering the crimson mane of her resting headdress. _It is nice here,_ She thought. _But I miss home. This stupid war needs to end so I can get back._ Rinkah opened her eyes to look up. Hinoka was humming; too focused in her job to notice Rinkah's gaze. _Hinoka would fit in well there. Her strength would grant her some status. I wou-_

"You doing okay there?" Hinoka was looking down at her, meeting her gaze. "You're redder than my hair," she said concernedly. "If there's anything yo-"

"I'm fine, Hinoka," Rinkah said. "I'm fine." She reached up and felt her cheeks. _Okay, what the hell. Why does this happen so much?!_

"Are you sure? If you have a fever then we should get a healer." Hinoka sounded very distressed.

"I'm fine!" Hinoka gasped at Rinkah's outburst. Rinkah realized her shock, and quickly apologised. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I swear I'm fine. I was just…" Rinkah paused, realizing what had happened. Hinoka raised her brow inquisitively. "It was nothing."

"Okay Rinkah, but if there is anything…" Hinoka trailed off, deciding to trust her friends shoddy aliby. "Anyways, I finished the braid, if you want to see it."

 _Oh gods, I do have a problem._ Rinkah thought, noticing that for a split second she was reluctant to stand up from her cozy cushion. Quickly defying her subconscious, she sat up, the blood rushing back down from her head.

"Wait here. I have an idea." Hinoka stood up and started removing her outer clothes.

 _What the hell?!_ Rinkah sat gaping, flustered and confused. Before Rinkah could faint, Hinoka sprinted forward and dived into the clear water. _She can swim, right? Please be fine._ After what felt to Rinkah like hours, Hinoka emerged from the spring, clutching a smoothed clump of rich golden stone. _Gods, she's ho-Goddamnit! No she isn't! Well, I mean… Look at the water drippi-GAH STOP IT BRAIN_

"Are you sure you're fine? You look like you're burning up." Hinoka tilted her head, her eyebrow furrowed in worry.

"Yea, don't worry. What are you doing with the amber?"

"Can you hand me your axe?" Hinoka set the amber down, gesturing towards Rinkahs weapon on the ground nearby. Rinkah nodded blankly, looking up and down her friend's body in front of her.

 _She's so much more muscular than sh-_

"Rinkah! I'm taking you to a healer!"

"OH" Rinkah snapped back into reality, running and grabbing the axe, and handing it to her _thankfull-AGH_ skimpily dressed friend. Hinoka wound up and hit the amber with the flat end of the blade, splitting the stone in half. She knelt down, placing the axe and retrieving the cracked amber. Walking over, she held it up to Rinkah, displaying a gold-tinted reflection of the foreigners face.

"You really are cute Rinkah. I'm not kidding."

 _You're one to tal-STOP_ "It does look nice. Thank you Hinoka." As she spoke, Rinkah saw in her reflection how drastically red she really was. _Okay, I'm fed up._ Rinkah took another deep breath and pushed the amber out of her way. Stepping forward, she grabbed Hinoka's shoulder and pulled her closer. _Shit, this was probably a bad idea._ Sucking up any past doubts, Rinkah closed her eyes and locked lips with Hinoka.

Shocked, Hinoka jerked backwards, losing her balance. As she slipped, she grabbed her wanton confidante for balance, pulling them both over. The shock of the water separated them, until they reached the pools surface. Hinoka drifted over and grabbed Rinkah and pulled her in.

"Well, you sure are fiery." Upon saying this, she swapped roles and kissed Rinkah instead. Suddenly, Rinkah didn't mind water so much.

"WOOO! Nice one Lady Hinoka," a sudden voice called out. "I knew you could do it!" The two intertwined snapped their faces apart to see who had shouted. Lounging on top of the crystal mine were Keaton and Obero, Obero having been the one who yelled at them. Keaton laughed and whooped when he saw the pair's shocked red faces turning toward him. Hinoka giggled along and put her forehead upon Rinkah's.

"Aww, your braid came undone."

* * *

 _ **Change of plan here. I just did one, instead of both. I just got pretty inspired for this one. :p (This chapters alternate title could be "Author Will Never Get Sick Of Mutually Unrequited Love"**_


End file.
